Year of the Spark: September 24
by Sparky Army
Summary: You learn something new everyday. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): A completely random moment between John and Elizabeth, hope you enjoy.

**Big Words**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

The door chime interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts and she left the paper work sitting on her bed as she went to answer it. She wasn't all that surprised to see John on the other side, his team had been on downtime for the last few days and he had been obviously bored. She was actually kind of glad that he was finally getting to go on a mission tomorrow, it meant she wouldn't have to look at him sulking or watch him mope around the city.

"Hey," she greeted stepping back to allow him into the room and he smiled as he walked passed her dropping himself into the chair in the corner as though he owned the place. "Bored?" she questioned and John nodded looking around him. His eyes located the book at his side and he picked it up glancing at it before raising an eyebrow at her.

"A dictionary Elizabeth?" he questioned and she shrugged as she went back to sitting on her bed.

"Yes John, it's one of those things that teaches you the definition of words," she replied and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know what it is," he told her and she stifled a laugh. "Why do you have one sitting in your quarters?"

Elizabeth shrugged "You never know."

John opened the book randomly his eyes scanning the page "That's a lot of big words... ab...squat... ulate...absquatulate, to depart in a hurry."

"You learn something knew everyday," Elizabeth muttered as she returned her focus to the paper work she needed to finish. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight until it was done, it was already overdue.

"You work too hard," John stated and Elizabeth looked at him again, he'd put the dictionary back in its usual place on the small table. Elizabeth decided not to respond, she knew he was probably at least a little bit right.

"You know I still don't have that paper work you owe me," she said instead and John gave her his 'I know what you're doing but I'll go along with it this time' look that he gave her more often than not when she dodged issues of her health and lack of sleeping and eating.

"I know, it's done I just haven't given it to you yet," he lied and she smiled and shook her head at him. "Since I have a mission tomorrow I'm gonna need my beauty sleep so I should probably go."

"You mean you should absquatulate before I ask for that 'finished' paper work," Elizabeth stated and John stared at her for a moment.

"Yes... that," he replied and then headed for the door turning around at the last second "Sleep Lizabeth, you need it as much as the rest of us."

She smiled and he probably knew that she was going to be awake for the next few hours even as he left. She was most likely going to pay for it later, John was rather protective of her and if he thought she wasn't sleeping enough – which evidently he did – then he'd find a way to make sure she had to get some rest. She sighed at the knowledge that she was probably gong to be facing a John-Carson tag team and an enforced holiday again in the next few days.

* * *

John aimed his weapon at the people in front of him, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney did the same as the natives pointed spears and arrows at them. They were talking an alien language than none of them understood and from the sound of it they were pretty angry. He could see the stargate out of the corner of his eye and he knew they could probably just about make it to the gate before they got killed or captured.

"We're very sorry for whatever it is we did wrong," John stated glaring at the native who jabbed him with the long spear he held. The leader of the group said something, John couldn't really understand but from the tone of his voice and the way he snarled while talking he could guess that it wasn't pleasant.

"Look I think there's been a misunderstanding here so I think it would be best if we were to just... absquatulate," John said receiving strange looks from the other members of his team which he chose to ignore. "McKay, make a run for the gate and dial it."

"What?" Rodney replied in a high pitched voice.

"We'll be right behind you, now go," John said slowly, keeping his voice calm and even so that he didn't upset the locals anymore than they already had.

A second later McKay made a run for the stargate, Teyla was right behind him. John and Ronon stayed in the back, firing back at the natives as they ran, purposely missing the people and hitting trees and bushes instead. He heard Rodney shout for them to hurry and John turned to see Rodney and Teyla run through the gate, he and Ronon joined them a moment later.

Rodney turned to him in the gate room as Elizabeth approached the group "Absquatulate?"

"Yeah, It means to depart in a hurry, I thought everyone knew that," John replied and Rodney muttered to himself in annoyance as John and Elizabeth shared a smile.


End file.
